


Dying Of The Light

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [114]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gore & death implied, M/M, scientist logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Fluff 1: “Go with me?” “As long as you hold my hand.” with Remus & Logan (requested twice!)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Dying Of The Light

The world is ending. 

The world is ending and as the sky starts to go dark Logan finally finishes the tinkering he’d needed to do, not a moment too soon. 

The world is ending and as the portal shudders to life, one of the last surviving ways off-planet, Logan turns to the dirty, panting man beside him, still covered in gore from protecting the scientist from all manner of dangerous, deadly things. He turns to Remus and gives him the first smile he’s smiled in weeks, or maybe months, or more. 

Remus grins back, ever an easy smiler, and rakes his hair back off his face. He holsters his weapon and steps up beside Logan to admire the portal. “So this is it huh? Your route out?”

“It is. And there’s enough juice for two. So you’ll... go with me?” Logan checks, nervous although there’s no chance Remus will ever say no. He’s unpredictable but there’s nothing he desires more than life, Logan knows. 

And he’s not disappointed when Remus turns to him and winks. “As long as you hold my hand.”

Their fingers thread and grip tight, and in the moments before the world darkens forever they jump through to safety, hand in hand ready to greet the future together.


End file.
